Waking up Daryl
by Macs Play Thing
Summary: I never thought a supply run would lead to this!


Waking up with Daryl

"Someone needs to go on a supply run we are running low on everything" Rick says walking into the prison. No one is wanting to leave the safety of the prison, I look up from the table when I hear the familiar sounds of boots hitting the floor "I'll go" it was Daryl "I can go with him" I say standing up from the table. Daryl looks my way with that sad puppy dog look he always has "I can go alone" he says "No you can't we always go out in pairs" Rick tells Daryl.

"Come on then, we need to get back before dark" Daryl says motioning for me to following him. I grab my gun and bag off the table as I follow him out towards his bike. As I am getting on the bike, I place my hand on his shoulder for balance and just this small touch makes him flinch. "Oh sorry" I tell him removing my hand from his shoulder. "Hmm" he mumbles.

We finally get to a group of houses, Daryl stops his bike and we get off looking around for walkers, "let's check that house first" I tell him pointing at a house that still looked like no one had been through it. As we check the house, for walkers and for the supplies we need, I try to start a conversation with Daryl, since I have been at the prison I have only heard a few words from him, being new to the group I know nothing about him. "So is that your bike?" I ask looking over at him "it was my brothers" he says barely loud enough for me to hear him "Oh I'm sorry" I say "what you sorry for "he says stopping to look at me "well you said "was" and I just assumed" I say he just shakes his head and walks into the next room.

We found most of the supplies we needed, but we were still needing some stuff so we walked to the next house, it was starting to get dark by the time we had found everything we needed and started heading towards the door. "Dammit, they're everywhere" Daryl growls as he looks out the small window on the door. Walking up beside him I look out the window and there were walkers everywhere there was no way we could kill them all, I don't have enough bullets and he doesn't have enough arrows. "We can try and wait em out" I tell him as I turn away from the door "we aint gonna fight our way outta here there is too many of em" I say. "Yeah, we will have to wait em out, we need to make sure all the doors and windows are nailed shut" he tells me as he puts his trusted crossbow down on the kitchen table. Good thing the house was small, it didn't take too long to get them all secure.

After securing the door and all the windows, I go into the kitchen and dig through the cabinets looking for something to eat. I find a jar of grape jelly, and peanut butter, I put the jelly on the table I have always hated jelly grabbing a spoon that I had found and trying my best to clean it off I start to eat the peanut butter, Daryl walks into the kitchen and I offer him the jar of peanut butter " na, don't like that shit, find anything else" he says " yeah there's jelly on the table" I tell him handing him a spoon " I don't need that, he says as he takes the lid off the jar and sticks his fingers in the jar scooping jelly out the jar into his mouth, as he walks out of the kitchen into the living room. I follow him into the living room he is sitting in a recliner, noticing me he offers the jelly up to me " na, don't like that shit" I say and for the first time I see him smile and, he has a nice smile.

After I was done eating I decide to go look through the house some more I thought that I had seen some clean clothes in the bedroom. Looking through the closet I find clean clothes that was my size and decided to change into them. "Oh damn, sorry" I hear Daryl say as I was struggling to pull the shirt down, trying to cover the scars on my back and arms from an ex who was abusive. "I didn't see anything" he says to me as he walks into the bedroom "hey there is some men's clothes in here too, if you wanna change that nasty ass shirt of yours" I say with a smirk. "Here, this looks like it will fit ya" I say handing him over a plain black shirt. He turns away from me as he reaches behind his head and pulls his shirt up over his head, I notice the scars on his back, not being able to help myself I reach out and run my finger down one of the scars, causing goose bumps to rise up all over his skin "What happen" I ask him as he turns around looking at me "what happen to you" he ask without answering me. "You said you, didn't see anything" I say "I lied" he says with that sad puppy look on his face. We stand looking at each other for a few seconds before either of us say anything. "My old man was, a drunk, when he drank he liked to beat on us." He tells me looking down at his feet "Damn I have not told anyone that" he says looking back up at me "your turn", he says "My ex was the same way." I tell him as I pull up my shirt showing him the scars on my stomach that was left there by cigarette burns.

He reaches out and touches one of the scars on my stomach, shaking his head "bastard" he mumbles under his breath. I step closer to him and, pull his shirt up over his head, touching a scar on his chest, he gently pulls my shirt up over my head, I feel his fingers touch the back of my neck and trail down to the clasp of my bra he looks at me for the ok as he slides my bra over my arms exposing my breast. His hand trails up from my back. He tilts my chin up so that I am looking up at him. Then, he presses his lips against mine. His tongue slides inside my mouth as his hand travels down my body to my jeans, he pulls away from the kiss " are you ok with this" he ask looking deep into my eyes. I reach over to his jeans and unbutton them with a grin on my face, as I slide them off oh his hips. I then unbutton mine and toss them over in the corner of the room. That was the answer he needed. I could taste the grape jelly on his lips and tongue as his tongue slides back into my mouth, he picks me up I wrap my legs around his hips as he walks me over, and gently lays me on the bed. He kisses along my jaw, and down my neck, across my chest. He makes his way down my stomach, kissing each scar on his way down, as he works my panties down my legs he kisses a scar that is on my thigh. Working his way back up kissing each scar again. Our lips met once again, his tongue begging for entrance; I part my lips for him. As our tongues dance, his hands explore my body. His rough hands causes goosebumps to appear on my soft skin. He runs a hand up one thigh and down the other, eliciting a soft moan. I look up at him, and slip a hand into his boxers trying to wrap my hand around his thick shaft. He does his best to stifle a moan as I stroke his sex. I pull back my hand and tug at the waistband of his boxers. He wiggles out of them. "Damn" Daryl moans "What" I say looking up at him "no condom" he says closing his eyes, I look up at him "don't need to worry about that, can't get pregnant." I tell him. He leans down and kisses me again as he situates himself between my legs and looks at me. I nod and he pushes into me. A small gasp escapes my lips. He kisses me, his kiss is soft and gentle. I feel his tongue circle around my nipple and he lets out a soft moan. I wrap my arms and legs around him as he thrust deeper inside me. My fingers tangle themselves into his hair. I couldn't stop myself from screaming, he looks at me with a grin on his face. My head seemed to swim as every nerve in my body explodes with pleasure. "God," I whimper as I scream in sheer ecstasy. "God, god, god..." His pace slows, which makes me whimper I didn't want him to stop. '"No don't stop Daryl" I rock my hips against him. His thrusts start to get faster and deeper. He pulls me up so that I am riding him, I ride him slow holding onto his broad shoulders for support as I lean down kissing his collarbone, he nuzzles his head into my neck, this sets me over the edge again I throw my head back screaming his name, this causes his own orgasm as he holds me tight, I can feel his release, as he moans my name. He pulls out of me as I lay on my back still feeling the effects of the orgasm. He scoots down in the bed and lays his head on my stomach, I reach down and trace my finger over the scar on his chest. "I have to tell you something" he says looking up at me "What" I say with a smirk on my face. He is now up on his knees kissing me again "I have wanted to do that, since the day you came to the prison." I lean in and kiss him "Well I have wanted you, to do that since the day I got to the prison" I tell him smiling at him and pulling him into another deep kiss.

The next morning I wake up cradled in Daryl's arms, its the safest I had felt in a long time even before the walkers came along. I sit up and kiss him awake "Wake up, handsome, we need to get back before they send someone after us" I moan into his ear. We get up and dress, pack up all the supplies and our weapons and look out the window not a walker in sight. I get on the back of the bike and wrap my arms around his waist without him flinching.


End file.
